Be True to Me
by Queen of Hearts747
Summary: -Oh, God...not now...this can't be happening to me . . .-
1. My Life Sucks

Hey, Kari here, this is the new fic that I was telling you about, uh . . .*strains brain to think* nevermind. anyway, here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I DO have InuYasha locked in my basement . . .no, really!  
  
Thanks to Lady Ryoko for reviewing! Yay! *gives cookie* EAT! NOW! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *RRRB* sry, I just had some marshmallows.isn't that just swell . . .for every flame I get, I eat a marshmallow . . .and that's not good, so watch out . . .  
  
Be True To Me  
  
Chapter One: My Life Sucks  
  
%%^%% Kagome's POV %%^%%  
  
I hate my life. No, I really do. Nothing's fair. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I hate that I have a bitch for a step sister, I hate that my parents are going at each other's throats, I hate that we're moving, I just hate everything! I guess it don't help much that I'm the problem child, do it?  
  
Okay, let's recap on all the things in my life that are waaaaay wrong:  
  
%%%&%%% Flashback %%%&%%%  
  
"Honey? We're getting a divorce."  
  
%%%&%%% Flashback end %%%&%%%  
  
Oh, and we can't forget this:  
  
%%%&%%% Flashback %%%&%%%  
  
"Listen here, soon to be step sister, here are my rules! One: never bother me. Two: don't go into my room. Three: stay away from me and my friends. Four: No getting too nice to my dad. Five: you aren't allowed to talk to me outside this house, or on weekends. Six: if I get any messages, you are to tell me immediately, no waiting. Seven- . . ."  
  
%%%&%%% Flashback End %%%&%%%  
  
Yeah, and I would like to tell you that I hate everything. I'd tell you the reasons, but there are so many, that I would only be able to tell you half of it in forty-five days. Did I forget to mention that I'm the problem child? I guess that's normal, right? I hate books, I hate school, and now my parents, ahem, mom and step dad are sending me and my bitchy stepsister to this weirdo school where everything is devoted to money.  
  
It's a prep school. Yep, you heard me right, a prep school. Me. Uh huh. Not gonna happen.  
  
My list of reasons that I can't and won't go to this new school:  
  
One: it's a prep school . . .me. prep school. Forget it.  
  
Two: I don't do the uniform thing. Never. I wore my combat boots and camo capris to the junior high dance, for crying out loud!  
  
Three: I don't and probably won't have friends there.  
  
Four: this school is for the gifted. And I most certainly am not gifted.  
  
Five: if they don't have a skate park, I ain't movin.  
  
Six: yeah, 'member the "gifted" thing? It's a record! Score! Suspended five times last year! Over ninety-seven detentions! And I failed everything except gym. And that's only cuz I could get my best friend to fake a signature for me when I felt like skipping. I Sure Am GIFTED!  
  
Uh oh. My mom's calling me to help pack. I haven't even started yet! This is insane!  
  
&^&^ Normal POV &^&^  
  
"Kagome! Come help me with this box! Is this yours?" Kagome's mother, Takako, yelled from upstairs.  
  
"Sure mom!" Kagome yelled back, putting her headphones over her ears, and walking up the stairs.  
  
"Here, Kagome." Takako said, handing her daughter a small silver box. "Is it yours?" Takako asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome didn't answer, but turned, and walked back downstairs to her room, not hearing a word that was coming out of her mother's mouth.  
  
~*Chapter end!  
  
Hey! Hope you like this chapter. It's not too good, and as I said before, most of my fics will be on hold for a little while, so I'm sorry, but if you really like this, the next chapter will be up in a few weeks. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows! So don't flame. You don't want me hyper.It ain't good!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: KAGOME GOES TO HER CURRENT SCHOOL TO SAY GOODBYE TO HER FRIENDS. 


	2. Saying Goodbye to Everything

Be True To Me  
  
Chapter Two: Saying Goodbye to Everything  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I love InuYasha. And Miroku. And Kouga. And Sesshoumaru. And Kilala. And Kagome. And Rin. And Shippou. And Kik- Scratch that. (errm....neva.....) But I hate Jaken. And of course Kik- The dead bitch. Oh, yeah. And I hate Naraku . . .but then, he does have pretty eyes . . .Ya don't wanna know. But I hate 'LMC' (aka Lasting Mustard Camp, by me and my friends) Too bad I don't own them . . .Oh, yeah, and . . .  
  
Mac: Shut up, and get on with the story!  
  
Be True To Me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BRIIIINNNNGGG! BRIIIINNNNGGG!  
  
"Oh, No! I'm LATE!" Kagome screamed, running down the stairs, and out the door.  
  
"Have a good day, Kagome!" Takako called after her daughter.  
  
"Yeah, mom!" Kagome screamed back.  
  
"Bye mom." Shouta said as he passed her, at a walking pace.  
  
"Goodbye, dear." Takako said, smiling at her son, and waving.  
  
Takako sighed. Why couldn't Kagome be more like her brother? She was so rebellious, yet so innocent sometimes.  
  
"Mom! I forgot my lunch!" Kagome screamed, running back into the house, her large army boots clunking as she ran. Kagome snatched up her lunch, gave her mother a peck on the cheek, and ran out the door.  
  
"Bye, dear." Takako called after her daughter. "So rebellious." She mumbled.  
  
%%%^%%% Kagome's current school, Kaikerida High %%%^%%%  
  
"Yo, Kag. What's up?" Yuri asked her punky friend.  
  
"Nutin' much." Kagome replied, laughing at the girl's attire.  
  
Another group of people walked up, sporting about the same look as Kagome.  
  
"Yo, Kaggie girl. How ya been?" A guy with purple hair said, putting his arms around Kagome.  
  
"Aaron, get yo hands off her!" Satoshi growled, his green eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Yea, Aaron. Sato got a point there." A girl named Taren laughed, pushing some of her bleached hair out of her face.  
  
"Whatever, guys." Aaron said in an annoyed tone.  
  
Kagome giggled, and blushed when Aaron nuzzled her neck. "But little Aaron needs some love, no?" Kagome laughed, pushing him away playfully.  
  
"Kagoooome!" Aaron teased, pulling her back into his arms.  
  
Just then, a group of other people walked up. The girls all wore small shirts and short skirts. All the guys were in sports shirts and pants or shorts.  
  
"Look, it's the slut squad and the jock troop." Taren mumbled, with no favoritism in her voice whatsoever.  
  
"Excuse me?" A tall blonde haired cheerleader, by the name of Ming, asked.  
  
"Nothing your HIGHNESS." Taren mocked, bowing in a playful way.  
  
"What the hell?" Ming snarled, looking as pissed as ever.  
  
"Oh, but I thought sluts like you didn't curse . . ." Satoshi bit out.  
  
"What the hell?" Ming repeated. "Oh, no you di-in't call me a slut! What about your girl ova there, miss I'm-too-cool-Kagome?"  
  
"You didn't just call my girl a slut." Aaron snapped, hugging Kagome closer to his chest.  
  
"Hey, Kagome. Wanna go home with me tonight?" Yaroshi, another jock, and Ming's boyfriend of the week, asked in a very serious (?) tone.  
  
"No WAY!" Aaron started, but was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"Hey, maybe I should." Kagome said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"WHAT?" Both groups yelled out.  
  
"Well, he is a geek . . ." Kagome started, "And he is a little bit stupid. Not only is he an idiot, but he's a rich idiot . . .but that's going back to the idiot thing . . .not to mention that he's a dumbass . . .and a shit head . . .and he's . . ."  
  
"Okay, we get the idea! Alright! Already! Shut UP!" Ming screamed, covering her ears, and babbling.  
  
"Go on, step, my friend. You're annoying us." Taren told Ming, and her crew.  
  
Ming 'humphed,' snapped her fingers, and her flunkies followed her away. The jocks followed, running off toward the school.  
  
%%%^%%% Ten Minutes Later %%%^%%%  
  
"Hey guys?" Kagome asked her friends.  
  
The group of six was sitting outside the school, sitting on the fence, chatting and talking.  
  
"Yeah?" Aaron replied, swinging off his spot on the fence, and jumping over to Kagome.  
  
"You guys. I'm- I'm . . .I'm going to go away for a while. I'm . . ." Kagome got cut off when Aaron shouted, "WHAT? WHY? WHERE?"  
  
"Um . . .yeah. I'm going to . . .well, I'm moving away with my family soon, so . . .I just wanted to know if you guys would like to spend tomorrow with me, and stuff. I'm leaving next week, so I'd like to spend the rest of it wit you guys, you know?"  
  
"Okay. Tomorrow. It's a date." Aaron said sadly, but gently, and smiled.  
  
"Thanks for understanding, guys. I luv you all . . ." Kagome smiled, and hugged Aaron around the neck. Giving him a passionate kiss, she whispered in his ear, "I'll miss you. I'm sorry about all of this."  
  
Aaron kissed her back and whispered in her ear, "I love you."  
  
Kagome whispered back, "I love you, too."  
  
~*End Chapter  
  
That's the end of the chapter. I know that it's short and all, but it also gets faster when . . .  
  
Mac & Steve: *cover mouth so I can't speak*  
  
Kathy: B back later!  
  
BYE BYE, BYE BYE, BYE, PIE PEOPLE! 


	3. One Last Fight

Be True To Me  
  
Chapter Three: One Last Fight  
  
%%%^%%% Kagome's POV %%%^%%%  
  
BRIIINNGGG! BRIIINNGGG! BRIIINNGGG!  
  
I sighed angrily, and threw the covers off my head. Pushing the hair out of my face, I reached over to my nightstand, and picked up my 'to be damned' phone.  
  
"Yes?" I asked groggily.  
  
"Yo, Kagome. It's Aaron. You ready to go?" The other person on the line laughed.  
  
"At FIVE THIRTY in the *MORNING*?" I asked angrily.  
  
"Heh heh. Um, yeah, well, I'll be at your house in a few . . ." Aaron's voice was choked for a minute.  
  
"What?" I wondered aloud.  
  
"Nothing. I've just got a little cold. That's all. I'll be there in a sec." Aaron said happily.  
  
I threw the rest of my covers away, and jumped out of my bed, not bothering to make my bed. Running to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, and showered in three minutes flat. Jumping out of the shower, I wrapped a white towel around my body, and walked to my closet, trying to contemplate what I was going to wear. Finally picking out my black baggy pants with chains and cut off white shirt with the word, 'Punk,' I laughed, putting them on, and rushing over to my dresser, I put on my small dreamcatcher necklace, and pearl dolphin choker.  
  
Scrambling around the messy table, I finally found my make up, and put on my silver eye shadow, light pink lipstick, and put on some eyeliner. I never wear much make up, you know. Just a little. I ran down the stairs at six forty-seven, put on my shoes, and ran outside. Waiting there was, of course, Aaron sitting in his black jeep, waving.  
  
I laughed, waved back, and started towards him.  
  
"Hey, Aaron!" I said, reaching the passenger seat, and jumping in.  
  
"Hey, Kaggie girl. Ready to go?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Yeah. We meeting the others?" I asked in a gusy teasing way.  
  
"Yep." Aaron laughed, putting the car in drive, and starting off toward the Mionica Mall.  
  
%%%^%%% Mionica Mall %%%^%%%::+::%%%^%%% Normal POV %%%^%%%  
  
"Hey, guys!" Kagome called, reaching her friends at the food court.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" Taren and Satoshi chroused together.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's get going! Shopping awaits!" Taren cried loudly.  
  
Satoshi and Aaron sighed, knowing their lives were over. Shopping. The one word the whole male population hates.  
  
%%%^%%% An hour later %%%^%%%  
  
"Moooooooouuu . . .Itaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii . . ." Both boys groaned, slumping over on a bench.  
  
"Hey! What are you two bimbos groaning about?" Kagome and Taren asked them.  
  
"Itttaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii . . ." The boys groaned again, and slid their hands down their faces, in desparation.  
  
Then . . .just guess who walked up . . .  
  
"Well, if it isn't the little slut." Ming said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Whatever, Ming." Taren said, turning away.  
  
"And that means exactly . . .what?" Ming hissed.  
  
"Don't call Kagome a slut. She's not like you, so don't slump her in with your kind." Taren told her, still not turning around.  
  
"And just who are you calling a slut?" Ming bit out.  
  
Taren closed her eyes tightly, and Satoshi went behind her, and hugged her in a comforting way.  
  
"What, are the two little sluts afraid of little ol' me?" Ming teased.  
  
Um . . .that got Kagome pissed off . . .  
  
BANG! Ming's body hit the wall, making a loud thud sound.  
  
"Don't you dare call me OR my friends anything." Kagome seethed out, her hair covering her eyes, that were now a dark navy blue.  
  
"You bitch! What did you do that for? You could've broken something! You slut! You dare to hit a cheerleader?" Ming's friend, Kelsey shouted at Kagome, who's eyes were going back to normal.  
  
Aaron grabbed Kagome's arm, while Satoshi grabbed Taren, and they pushed past the cheerleaders and jocks over to the exit.  
  
Satoshi and Taren got in the backseat of the car, and Aaron pulled Kagome off to the side, and started to talk to her.  
  
"You know you shoudn't have done that. If Ming's father . . ." Aaron trailed off.  
  
"I'm sorry about it, Aaron. I know that if Asuka looses her job it'll be all my fault, but I know it'll all work out somehow. I just . . .lost control. You know how I get when she provokes me. I know." Kagome explained, looking at the floor.  
  
"Look, it's not your fault. Let's get going, okay?" He asked.  
  
Kagome nodded, and let him lead her to the car, and soon they were racing down the street, trying to beat their insanely early curfew.  
  
~*End Another Short Chapter  
  
Sorry it was so short, but I'll be double updating sometime soon, so be nice, okay?  
  
Kathy: Why isn't David back yet?  
  
Mac: Dunno, but all the more time to Steve and me.  
  
Steve: That's right.  
  
*enter Samantha*  
  
Sam: Hey, guys.  
  
Hey, Sammy.  
  
Sam: ^___^;;;; Why do you still call me that kiddie name, Kari?  
  
*humph* Well, you call me 'Kari'  
  
Sam: No, I don't. I call YOU Lady K.  
  
Huh? No you don't.  
  
Mac: Kari's right on this one, Sam.  
  
Kathy: Whatever. It's time to go now. The chapter's over.  
  
Yeah. She's right. Bye bye, pie people! 


	4. Our Final Goodbyes

Be True To Me  
  
Chapter Four: Saying our Final Goodbyes  
  
.  
  
%%%^%%% When Kagome gets home after a whole day of shopping %%%^%%%  
  
"Kagome! You're home! Where have you been? I've been looking for you!" Takkako shouted, when she heard the door slam.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome replied, waving her off with a flick of her hand.  
  
"Kagome, I need your help packing. We're leaving tomorrow, you know!" Takkako tried again.  
  
"I know." Kagome said, walking into her room, and shutting the door behind her.  
  
And then Takkako heard the radio in Kagome's room blasting one of her favorite songs.  
  
----+----+----+----+----  
  
Long lost words whisper slowly to me,  
  
Still can't find what keeps me here,  
  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
Watching me, wanting me, I can't let you pull me down,  
  
Feeling you, loving you, I won't let you pull me down,  
  
Hunting you, I can smell you- alive,  
  
Your heart pounding in my head,  
  
Watching me, wanting me, I can't let you pull me down,  
  
Saving me, raping me, watching me,  
  
Watching me, wanting me, I can't let you pull me down,  
  
Feeling you, loving you, I won't let you pull me down . . .  
  
----+----+----+----+----  
  
"Kagome, could you turn it down?" Takkako shouted, as the next song came on.  
  
-+- Now I will tell you what I've done for you -+-  
  
"Kagome, turn it down, Shouta's trying to study!"  
  
-+- Fifty thousand tears I've cried -+-  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
-+- Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you -+-  
  
"Kagome, turn it down, NOW!"  
  
-+- And you still won't hear me -+-  
  
Takkako, who was pretty ticked off that her daughter wasn't listening, rolled her eyes, and threw down her things. She then stood up, angrily, and stomped up the stairs to Kagome's room. "Kagome, open this room right now, or I'm calling the fire department!" She yelled.  
  
-+- Going Under -+-  
  
"Okay, mom." Kagome said opening her door, only to see her mother's angry face.  
  
"Sorry, I was just trying to imagine this room when I was still gonna live in it." She sighed, seeing that her mother wasn't pleased.  
  
Takkako gazed into her daughter's dark blue eyes, and sighed as well.  
  
"Come on, you can help me pack." She said, stroking Kagome's hair.  
  
Kagome smiled for the first time in many months. "Sure."  
  
%%%^%%% The Next Day, The Moving Day %%%^%%%  
  
"See ya'll later, I promise to call." Kagome told her group of friends, hugging each one sadly.  
  
"You really promise?" Yuri and Taren asked her in the same babyish voice that made Kagome laugh.  
  
Wiping away a tear, she exclaimed, "Yeah, and I may even get to visit sometimes if the rents'll let me."  
  
Satoshi and Aaron latched on to her arms, yelling, "No, no, please don't leave us!"  
  
"Sorry guys, my parents want me to go to the same school as the neurotic." She said, giving a huge sigh.  
  
"You mean they want you to go to the same school as that shit head that they want you to marry?" Aaron asked, suddenly angry.  
  
"Plainly, yes. I hate the guy's guts." Kagome said dully.  
  
"What was his name? Jin stupid, or sumthin' like that?" Satoshi asked, just curious.  
  
"It's Jin Su, actually." Yuri told them. "He's my second cousin."  
  
"Ew! You're related to the asshole?" Taren exclaimed, running behind Satoshi.  
  
"Heh. I know. It's just disgusting. I hate him too. But it's fun to play tricks on him. Hey, Kag. 'Member that time we went to Jin's football game, and bombarded the team with those pink paint filled waterballoons?" Yuri asked her friend, laughing at the memory.  
  
"Yeah, and they chased us down the block, 'till Rei gave us a ride!" Kagome was laughing so hard now that it was hard to tell if she was laughing or crying.  
  
"It was hilarious! I bet they'll hate it if we did it again." Yuri said, still laughing.  
  
And Kagome got this indistinguishable smirk on her face. "You just gave me a brain wave, Yuri." She said smiling.  
  
"Oh, NO! Not a BRAIN WAVE!" Satoshi and Aaron squeaked, this time running behind Taren, who fell backwards because she had been leaning on Satoshi, who was now behind her, falling on Aaron, who knocked Yuri over, and just at that moment, Yuri had decided that if she was going down, she wasn't going alone, so Kagome landed on top of the whole pile.  
  
"Kagome, time to go!" Takkako called, and finding the whole group on the floor, she thought, 'Poor Kagome, she's going to miss all of this . . .'  
  
"Coming, mom!" Kagome shouted back.  
  
"Do ya have to go all the way to Tokyo?" Aaron asked, sadly, his hazel eyes clashing with her blue ones.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry, but I have to go now." She said, turning away.  
  
It hurt too much to look at all of them.  
  
Getting up, she dusted herself off, and turned back to her friends one last time.  
  
"I promise I'll tell you all about life in Tokyo, and I'll neva forget any of ya!" She laughed, winking.  
  
%%%^%%% Aaron %%%^%%%  
  
And just like that, she was gone. I can almost remember how she felt in my arms. But she's gone, and now I can't tell her how I feel . . .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~*End Chapter  
  
Hope that was okay . . . And this is that double update that I was talking about. I've been sick, so I got to work extra on it. *achoo*! Well, anyways, I hope ya'll like!  
  
Sam: Get ova it, it's ova. *sneezecoughsneeze*  
  
Kathy: *depressed*  
  
Steven: *achhooo!*  
  
Mac: We all gotz sickx becau- *ACHOO!* -shes Karishe wasss sicks tooooooooo . . .*barfs*  
  
Muses: we didn't get sick, we have a health plan!  
  
*achoo!* *snifflz* Whatever . . .  
  
Inu: *ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!*  
  
Sess: *coughweaklingcough*  
  
What, is there a cold going aroud?  
  
Minna: HELL, YAH!  
  
Whatever, bye . . .*sneeze* 


	5. A Friend, A Hentai, And YOU!

Be True To Me  
  
Chapter Five: A Friend, A Hentai, And You  
  
%%%^%%% Kagome's new house %%%^%%%  
  
"Wow. This place is huge." Takkako exclaimed, looking around the house.  
  
"Yeah. We get the whole building?" Shouta asked, in wonderment.  
  
"I call third and fifth floors." Kagome squeaked.  
  
"I call second and forth!" Shouta called.  
  
"Hold it!" Takkako said in a playful mood. "I get sixth!"  
  
"Wait." Kagome said. "How many floors are there. We have more people coming than just us."  
  
"Okay, Kagome, listen. The first floor is shared. The second is Shouta's. The third is yours. The forth is Shouta's. The fifth is yours, Kagome. The sixth is mine. Seventh is for Kikyou. The eighth is for Kenija Hibiya. The ninth is for others, and the tenth will just be the attic. Fair enough?" Takkako asked, a little frustrated.  
  
"But will Kikyou mind? She's only getting one floor." Shouta asked, in a mock scared voice.  
  
"She said that's all that she needs." Takkako told him.  
  
"So, let's get settled in!" Kagome yelled, then called to Shouta, "Race ya to the next floor!"  
  
Takkako sighed. "Kids."  
  
%%%^%%% The Next Day %%%^%%%  
  
"Hey, Shouta, ya want a ride?" Kagome asked, grabbing her keys off the counter on the first floor.  
  
"Sure, if you promise to go extra fast!" Shouta called back.  
  
"C'mon, kid. Ya know me!" She laughed, swinging her ragged backpack over her shoulder.  
  
"Let's go, then!" Shouta yelled, jumping into Kagome's slick black jeep.  
  
"YAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was the last thing Takkako heard Shouta say before she left for work.  
  
%%%^%%% At Shouta's new school %%%^%%%  
  
"Bye, Kaijii! Ya want me ta pick ya up after school?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Nah. Well, only if ya drive wit dis jeep." He looked thoughtful.  
  
"Hah. I think I've been a bad influence on you." Kagome said in a British accent.  
  
"Cheery o!" Shouta laughed, turning, and walking into the new school.  
  
"See ya afta school!" Kagome called.  
  
"Ya!" Shouta called back, not bothering to turn around to face her.  
  
%%%^%%% At Kagome's New School %%%^%%%  
  
Everyone in the front of the school turned to watch as a black jeep sped into the school parking lot, at about ninety miles an hour. It did a spin, and parked perfectly straight . . .in the principal's personal space.  
  
Out stepped a combat boot. Next, some cargo pants, blue jeans that looked more than a bit torn up. Then an orange top, and finally the face. Her face.  
  
She had her highlighted hair in a messy ponytail, two pieces of hair framing her face. Her lipstick was a deep purple, and matched the design on her shirt, and some strands of hair.  
  
And her eyes. Oh, her eyes. Deep pools of blue that you could just drown in.  
  
"What is going on here? Who dares to park their car in my personal space? Just because I got a ride today doesn't mean that just anyone can park their car there! Who did it? Hum? Answer me!" The principal shouted.  
  
Kagome just leaned on the back of her jeep, and gave a bored sigh. 'Just like my other school . . .same principal, same old teachers, blah, blah, blah.' She thought.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded.  
  
"Hu? Oh, you're talking to me." Kagome said, smirking, and pointing at herself.  
  
"Yes, I am. Move your car! Who do you think you are?" He asked, angrily.  
  
"Ohh! What a cute tie you're wearing! Where'd you get it? My step dad has one just like it." Kagome exclaimed, grabbing it, and pulling it closer to her, making the principal get even more furious.  
  
"Who are you? I'll only ask you one more time!" He said angrily.  
  
"You're name's Yukoishi Samankoto, are you not?" She asks him.  
  
"Y-y-yes. Wait, who are you? This is the last time I'll ask you-!"  
  
Kagome let go of his tie, throwing him backwards. "Ya, ya. I'm- no one you need to know. I'm sure I'll see you later, anyways."  
  
Walking away, and leaving everyone in awe, Kagome slung her backpack over her shoulder, and started off toward the school.  
  
%%%^%%% The First Bell, Kagome in the office %%%^%%%  
  
"So, your name is Kagome Higurashi?" The secretary, Ms. Terikanaka asked her.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome replied.  
  
"Okay, here's your schedule." Ms. Terikanaka said, smiling, and handing Kagome a slip of paper.  
  
Kagome looked at her schedule, and sighed. Boring.  
  
Kagome's Schedule:  
  
Mr. Jones-Geometry  
  
Mrs. Meyers-Biology  
  
Mrs. Cloee-Physical Education  
  
Mr. Oranjie-History  
  
Mrs. Moody-Choir  
  
Mr. Mandel-Home-Ec  
  
"Just great. I can't skip till third." Kagome grumbled, throwing all the exchange papers in the garbage.  
  
"Hey, do you need some help?" A voice asked from behind her.  
  
Kagome turned around, and found that it was a boy with shocking violet eyes. His short dark hair was pulled into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck, and he was wearing a dark purple shirt, and large baggy black pants.  
  
"Nah, I think I'll just skip. School is boring." Kagome replied, sighing.  
  
"Yah, I know, if you're late on your first day here, da teachers label you as troublemakers." The guy told her.  
  
"Yah, well, name's Kagome Higurashi. Nice ta meet ya." Kagome said, putting out her hand.  
  
Grabbing both of her hands, the guy smiled, and said, "Kagome, would you bear my child?"  
  
Kagome jerked her hands back, and slapped him over the head, "You HENTAI!"  
  
"Oh, wait, Kagome." He said before she walked away, "My name's Miroku. Sorry about that. It's just that I-."  
  
"Do that to every new girl you meet? Yah, I knew someone just like you back where I come from." Kagome told him. "Where's Geometry with what's the name?"  
  
"Oh, that's on the third floor. I'm going there too. We should go before we're too late." Miroku told her.  
  
"Yah, let's go." Kagome agreed, and they started up the stairs.  
  
%%%^%%% Twelve minutes after the bell %%%^%%%  
  
The door opened, and everyone looked to the door.  
  
"Miroku, late again. And just who is this? New girlfriend?" Mr. Jones asked them when they entered the room.  
  
"He wishes." Kagome said just loud enough for the class to hear.  
  
"Now, who are you, and Miroku, you're late. Another detention, Mr. Houshi." Mr. Jones told them.  
  
"It wasn't his fault, I just asked him for directions. We both had business to take care of in the office." Kagome covered for Miroku. He had helped her, after all . . .  
  
"Humph. Fine. Since you're new, why don't you let Mr. Houshi sit down, and stay up here, and tell us a little bit about yourself." Mr. Jones suggested.  
  
"Yah, fine." Kagome said boredly. Turning to the class she said, "Name's Kagome, I'm from America, in Florida. Can I sit down, now?" She asked Mr. Jones.  
  
"Well, why don't you tell us a little more about yourself. Maybe if you have any siblings. Or what you like to do in your free time, anything." Mr. Jones asked her.  
  
"Yah. I got one brother living with me at the moment, and I've lost contact with most of the rest of them. I like to listen to music, and that's it." Kagome told the class.  
  
"Anything else?" Mr. Jones asked.  
  
"Not anything else that I'll tell you." Kagome said yawning.  
  
"Well then, why don't you have a seat right there behind Kerry?" He asked, pointing to a girl with bleached blonde hair.  
  
Walking past her, Kagome whispered, "Just like your sis, ne?" Just loud enough for her to hear, sending chills up Kerry's spine.  
  
"Okay, back to the lesson . . ."  
  
RIIIINNNGGG! RIIIINNNGGG! RIIIINNNGGG!  
  
"Saved by the bell, eh, Kagome?" Miroku asked her, smiling.  
  
"Yeah. What's next?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, we got early dismissal today." Miroku told her, handing her her book pack.  
  
"After first period?" Kagome asked suspiciously.  
  
"Only today." Miroku replied. "We can eat outside today. Ya wanna eat with me and my friends?"  
  
"Yah, sure. You seem okay, but if you touch me in any way, I'll kill you, got it?" Kagome hissed, with a hint of teasing in her voice.  
  
"Sure." Miroku said smiling.  
  
%%%^%%% Outside in the Courtyard %%%^%%%  
  
"Kagome, I'd like you to meet my friends, that's Sango, and that's InuYasha." Miroku told Kagome, introducing some of his friends.  
  
Sango was a slightly older girl than Kagome, with long hair, that was pulled into a high ponytail. Her deep brown eyes were twinkling with excitement, and she wore very light purple eyeshadow. Sango was wearing a long black skirt, with chains on it. Her shirt was red with purple 'flames' on it, and she had her ears pierced twice.  
  
InuYasha was probably a junior, but Kagome wasn't quite sure. He had shockingly long silver hair, and his eyes were an amazing pool of amber, that Kagome almost found herself falling into. He had slightly pointed ears, that were were pierced once on one ear, and twice on the other. He was wearing a large red shirt, with large, black baggy pants. InuYasha wasn't smiling. He looked like he almost never smiled. But Kagome could see something else in his eyes. Something different. Something sad.  
  
Miroku continued. "That's Cake, Rin, and Kassey."  
  
Cake was a senior, older than InuYasha and everyone. She had golden brown hair that went down to her shoulders, and beautiful hazel eyes to match. She smiled happily at Kagome, who in turn, winked back. Cake was wearing a pretty orange top that had "Kickin'" in red letters. She also had on a light jean skirt, and a black leather jacket to top it all off.  
  
Rin was a freshman, it was obvious that she was younger than everyone else. She had shoulder length dark ebony hair and huge brown eyes that showed her kindness. She was obviously very nice to people, you could see it when they looked at her. Rin was wearing a white collared shirt with a red pleated skirt, and boots that had chains on the sides of them. Rin just smiled her toothy grin, and everyone grinned back.  
  
Kassey was a junior, like InuYasha and Sango. She had naturally highlighted hair, it was a mix of light brown and an almost white blonde, you could almost see through the golden strands of color. Kassey had lively green eyes with life eminating from them, along with joy, and even some sadness, just as InuYasha and the others had. Kassey was wearing a black tank top and a dark redish skirt.  
  
"Well, it's asi asi to meet ya." Kagome said in almost a bored voice.  
  
" 'asi asi'?" Rin asked her, her head tilted to the side.  
  
"Oh, sorry, it means 'so-so,' or okay." Kagome told her.  
  
"Well, do ya like it here?" Kassey asked Kagome.  
  
"It's okay, I guess. But I'm only here cause my parents want me to be near . . .uh . . ." Kagome stopped. She didn't want them to know. It was embarrassing.  
  
"Near who?" Sango asked.  
  
"KAAAGOOOMMEEEEEEEEE! OH, KKKKAAAAGOOOOOOOMMEEEEEEEE!" A voice called from a bit away.  
  
Kagome slapped her head, and let her hand slide down her face slowly.  
  
"Who's that?" Kassey, Rin and Sango asked, simultaneously.  
  
"Kagome! Where have you been?" The boy asked, running up.  
  
"Hey, Jin." Kagome told him as Kassey, Rin and Sango's eyes turned all starry and heart like.  
  
Kassey and Sango grabbed Kagome's arm, and dragged her off toward the building, while Rin just stayed glued to Jin's arm.  
  
"Who is the hottie, Kagome-san?" Sango asked her.  
  
"Yah, who is he? Is he single?" Kassey intersected.  
  
"Hey, hey! Alright, already. I'll tell you." Kagome said, holding up her hands. "His name's Jin Su, and he's not hot, he's a geek. Oh, yeah, sadly enough for you guys, he's not single at this moment in time." She said, sighing.  
  
"What? Who's he going out with? How do you know? How does he know you? What was he talking about?" Sango and Kassey chorused.  
  
"Um . . .He's actually . . .um. I haven't known him for long, and I suppose we've met before. And . . ." Kagome drifted off.  
  
Jin was now racing over to them, Rin still attached to his arm, and everyone else following him at his heels.  
  
"Kagome, it's time to go. I'll take you back to the house." Jin told Kagome, trying to get Rin off his arm.  
  
"Nah. I gotta pick up Shouta and Jennifer." Kagome told him, waving his offer off.  
  
"But-?" Jin was cut off when Kagome put her finger to his lips. "I have things ta do, Jin."  
  
"Okay, Kag-chan. I'll see ya later." Jin said, kissing her gently on the cheek, and walked off towards his car.  
  
All three girls gaped at Kagome.  
  
" 'Kag-chan'? What was that all about, Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Oh, that geek's my fiancée."  
  
"WHAT?" Everyone, even InuYasha, yelled out.  
  
"Heh. Yah. My mom decided. It's for my step-dad's job, or something. Some sort of business thing." Kagome told them.  
  
"WHAT? WHY? HOW?" They all shouted again.  
  
"Whatever, you guys wanna come for a ride?" Kagome asked, desperately trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well, I have some stuff to do, but hey, maybe you, Sango?" Kassey asked.  
  
"I guess so." Sango said, turning to Kagome.  
  
"Cake? Rin? How's about you guys?" Kagome asked them.  
  
"I got stuff to do also. Maybe some other time, kay?" Cake told her.  
  
"Um . . .I'm meeting somebody too, so I don't think . . ." Rin's small voice faded off.  
  
"Okay, anyone else? You can meet my kid brother and his girlfriend, too, cause I'm dropping them off at my step-dad's. coming, anyone? Last chance . . ." Kagome teased.  
  
"Hey, InuYasha and me'd love to come." Miroku interjected.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Kagome said, with barely any enthusiasm in her voice.  
  
"Yeah." InuYasha said in the same tone.  
  
~*End Chapter  
  
Well, that loooong chapter's done.  
  
Sam: yep.  
  
Kathy: *depressed*  
  
Mac: Time to go.  
  
Steve: Bye, till the next update . . .  
  
BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE, PIE PEOPLE! 


	6. Say hi to Shippou, and we all hate eleva...

This is the first part of the double update thing, so just go to the other thing for the disclaimer and all that crap . . .blah blah blah . . .  
  
Be True To Me  
  
Chapter Six: Say hi to Shippou! And we all hate elevator music!  
  
"Kagome, does the radio have to be so loud?" Sango asked, as the car swerved, and she was pushed against a smiling-way-too-much Miroku.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome replied.  
  
-+- Let's go back  
  
Back to the beginning,  
  
Back to when  
  
The earth  
  
The sun  
  
The stars alligned  
  
'Cause perfect didn't feel  
  
so perfect  
  
trying to fit a square in a circle  
  
was no lie  
  
I defy  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
'cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean  
  
I'm coming clean -+-  
  
"Where are we going again?" InuYasha asked Kagome, who was speeding down the road, and dodging random cars.  
  
"My brother's school. Oh, here it is." Kagome said, turning into the parking lot.  
  
"Wow. Your brother's in Jansen Jr. High? Isn't that expensive?" Miroku asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah. I guess so. We'll probably find the kaijii over by the football field. He's the one that's wearing all black. Over in that tree." Kagome told the group, smiling.  
  
"The one with those water balloons?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go embarrass him." Kagome laughed, getting a funny look on her face.  
  
The walked over, and Kagome climbed up to where Shouta was.  
  
"Hey, kaijii. What up? Using the balloons so early in the year? And who are all those people down there?" Kagome asked her younger sibling.  
  
"Oh, hey Kag. That down ther is Kanna, in the white shirt." Shouta started.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nope. Prep. That's Yukiko, she's okay, so I won't get her. Ova ther's Kaede (young one ^ ^), she's a prep, though, so she's in the same categorey as Kanna. That kid's Kohaku, prep. And that one's Taisan. She's a kitsune. Not a prep, or anything, so she's okay." Shouta explained.  
  
"Okay, hit list: Kanna with the white shirt, Kaede, Kohaku, and that's it?" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Yep. Who're they?" Shouta said, looking at Kagome, while he pointed to the group of her new friends.  
  
"They're okay. That one that just got hit by the girl is Miroku, that girl's name is Sango, oh, and the guy with the weird ears and long hair is InuYasha." Kagome told him.  
  
"Okay, I'm almost done here." Shouta said. "You go and get Jennifer. I'll meet ya in a little bit, kay?"  
  
"Sure. I'll get Jen, and you meet me at the Jeep in five minutes." Kagome called, jumping off the branch.  
  
"What was that all about, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nothing. Come on. We can watch the fireworks from the car." Kagome told her, grabbing Sango by her sleave, and whispering in her ear, "You watch the boys, kay? I'll get Jen, and then after the festivities, we can all go back to my house for pizza or something, and I'll let you go thorough my closet, if you do this."  
  
"You, Kagome Higuashi, have yourself a deal!" Sango said, shaking hands with Kagome.  
  
"I'll be riiight back, so don't go anywheres!" Kagome called, running inside the school.  
  
"I wonder why Kagome's bro got in this expensive school, and she got into Shikon. I mean, isn't Jansen, like, the best private school in Tokyo? They've got schools up till college, so why did she . . .it just doesn't make any sense." Miroku shook his head.  
  
"I know, Miroku. But she did say that she has a step-dad, so maybe Shouta is actually her half-brother." Sango reasoned.  
  
"Nah, I can smell the same blood line. They're blood related." InuYasha told his friends.  
  
"Oh, really? I couldn't really tell. Seeing as Kagome has blue eyes, and Shouta has a hazel brown color." Miroku told him, a tad sarcastically.  
  
"Feh." InuYasha replied.  
  
"But don't you think it strange? How Kagome's hanging around with us, when she has upper-class people and stuff in her family? I personally think that she would've gotten into a better school, don't ya think?" Sango asked her two best guy friends.  
  
"Hey." Shouta called, walking over.  
  
"Oh, you're Kagome's brother, Shouta, right?" Miroku asked, as InuYasha muttered a, "Feh."  
  
"Yeah, I am." Shouta replied. "I listened to your conversation before, and . . ."  
  
Just then, there was a terrible shrieking noise coming from the other side of the big tree.  
  
Two girls and a guy were walking over, and they looked infuriated.  
  
"What the heck do you think you're doing, Higurashi? You could've KILLED us!" The dark haired girl shouted.  
  
"You're such a pest!" The white haired girl hissed, trying to get the globs out of her hair.  
  
"Higurashi, you freak! What the hell were you thinking! What is this freaking goo?" The last boy shouted, pretty much ruining the mood.  
  
"Okay, first, no, I couldn't have killed you. Second, yes, I know I'm a pest, but the great thing is that, I keep coming back! Thanks for the freak comment, and yes, I was thinking that you're annoying. Oh, and about that goo? It's a mixture of rice pudding, oatmeal, raw eggs, super glue, rice, and the ever popular . . .ta da! It's tooth paste!" Shouta said in a happy voice.  
  
"SUPER GLUE? EGGS? TOOTHPASTE? YOU FREAK! THE SCHOOL PICTURES ARE TOMORROW, I'LL BE HUMILIATED! HOW WILL THIS EVER WASH OUT?!? YOU- YOU- YOU- YOU FUKING IDIOT!" The dark haired girl shrieked, stomping off, and following her was the girl in the white shirt, growling.  
  
"Higurashi, I thought we used to be friends, how could you do this?" The boy asked, feigning hurt.  
  
"You went to the evil side." Shouta said, yawning.  
  
The other boy growled, and swung his fist at Shouta, who was about to dodge, when someone else's hand caught the other boy's.  
  
"That's not the answer." Sango told the other boy, and handed him a tissue.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He replied.  
  
"Wait. Kohaku, is that you under that mess?" Sango asked, starting to wipe off her younger brother's face.  
  
Knocking him over the head, she exclaimed, "Don't you have any decency not to fight someone, unless in defence? Didn't father teach you that?"  
  
"Uh?" Kohaku started.  
  
"Hey, guys." Sango called to them. "Maybe Kagome's dad is taking care of Shouta and Kagome's mom takes kare of her and-!"  
  
"Sango-san, you've got it all wrong." Shouta said, grabbing her arm. "I got in this school because-!" Shouta was cut off again when Kagome came back, dragging two people by the arms, and two other people were following.  
  
"Uh . . ." Miroku and InuYasha said, sweatdropping, seeing the two knocked out people.  
  
"Who're they?" Shouta asked his sister.  
  
"Freaking idiots." Kagome growled.  
  
"Huh?" Sango asked.  
  
"They're FREAKING SPIES FROM JIN AN' THE OTHERS TO SPY ON US! SHEESH! WHY WON'T THEY LEAVE US ALONE?" Shouta yelled.  
  
"Okay, you lost me." InuYasha told Kagome and Shouta.  
  
Shouta then put his arm around one of the people that had been following Kagome. "Hey, Jen." He told his girlfriend. "How's ya first day?"  
  
"Okay, but I had to save Shippou from Kaede's wrath." Jen replied.  
  
Shippou walked out from behind Kagome.  
  
"Everyone, this is Shippou. He's a kitsune." Jen told the three confused teens.  
  
"Oh, hi Shippou. Nice ta see ya again." Kagome said over he shoulder as she was hitting Kohaku, Kanna, and Kaede over their heads.  
  
"Ya, you too, Kag." Shippou replied, shyly.  
  
"Oh, Kagome. Go easy on that one in the middle. He's my stupid brother. My dad and mom split up, so he's rich, and we're poor. It's not fair. He's a spoiled brat, and-!" Sango's rant was cut off when Miroku and InuYasha started leading her back to the Jeep.  
  
Shouta, Jen, and Shippou followed them, and then Kagome came too.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sango asked Kagome when they were speeding down the street to the house.  
  
"Nothing." Jen, Shouta, Shippou, and Kagome replied all at the same time, just as they pulled into the large driveway.  
  
When they all got out of the car, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku's mouths hung open.  
  
"Stop with those weird looks, and come on." Shippou told them, and Kagome led them all inside.  
  
"Hey, Kag. Me and Jen have *homework* so don't bother us, kay, Kag?" Shouta said to his sister, before pulling Jen up the stairs to his floor.  
  
"So, what d'ya wanna do now?" Kagome asked her new friends, as she flopped down on the couch in the large living room on the first floor.  
  
"Um . . .how about a game?" Miroku suggested.  
  
"No spin the bottle, or anything like that, you perv." Sango warned him.  
  
"Um, how bout truth or dare?" Sango asked Kagome and InuYasha.  
  
"Alright." InuYasha and Kagome said at the same time, and starting blushing a bit.  
  
"Okay, I start." Miroku told them. "Kagome truth or dare?"  
  
"Hm . . .how bout truth?" Kagome chose.  
  
"Tell us all about what your life was before you moved here. Was it good, bad, friends?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Miroku, you know that's not a truth question." InuYasha told his friend.  
  
"That's okay, I don't really mind." Kagome said to them.  
  
"Well, it was pretty good. I guess the jocks were the only thing I didn't like. Specially the cheerleaders. And I had my friends, there was Satoshi, he was okay, and then there was Taren, Yuri, Auri, oh, Sano and Aaron. What goofballs. They were crazy." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Okay, next." Kagome said, laughing evily. "Sango, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Sango said with no hesitaiton.  
  
"Okay, I dare you to . . .kiss . . .Miroku." Kagome said.  
  
"WHAT? THAT'S NOT A DARE!" Sango shouted, blushing furiously.  
  
"You're the one that chose dare!" InuYasha said, laughing.  
  
Sango scooted over to Miroku, and leaned closer. A shiver ran down Sango's back as their lips touched, and Miroku didn't even grope her. He just sat there, letting her go through the dare.  
  
'I'm sure she didn't like it.' Miroku thought as Sango pulled back, blushing a deep red.  
  
'He didn't like it.' Sango thought sadly, moving back to her place on the couch.  
  
And it didn't seem right, that they could never understand . . .that they were attracted to one another . . .  
  
"Um, okay. InuYasha, truth or dare?" Sango asked her friend, who was sitting on the floor, with his eyes closed.  
  
Opening one eye, he replied boredly, "Feh. Truth."  
  
"Okay, why don't you like your brother?" She asked.  
  
"He's a snob, that's why. And he's obnoxious, and annoying. And did I mention that he's a snob? He doesn't like me anyways, so why should I like him?" InuYasha replied.  
  
"Fine. If that's it, who's next?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I am." Miroku said quietly.  
  
"Feh. Okay, Miroku. Truth or dare?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Did you like the kiss Sango gave you on your turn?" InuYasha asked, smiling at his friends.  
  
Kagome got the message. 'Matchmaker, eh? Okay, we can play it that way . . .'  
  
"Um, yeah . . .I did." Miroku whispered very quietly.  
  
"What? I can't hear you, Miroku." Kagome said loudly, and Miroku blushed even harder.  
  
"You didn't like it, Miroku?" Sango asked sadly, not seeing what InuYasha and Kagome were doing.  
  
"Uhm, but Sango, I did like it." He said just loud enough so that InuYasha could hear.  
  
"Miroku, if you don't speak up, forever hold your peace!" Kagome shouted in anguish.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku asked. "I did like it." He said certainly.  
  
"Oh." Sango replied, blushing a deep red color.  
  
"Did you?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yea- yeah." Sango stuttered.  
  
"OKAY, ANYONE FOR PIZZA?" Takkako called, walking in the room just at that moment.  
  
"Nah, I think we're fine, right guys?" Kagome asked them.  
  
"We're fine." Sango and Miroku replied, still blushing.  
  
"Speak for yourselves!" InuYasha shouted, running in the huge kitchen where about twenty pizzas were stacked in a huge pile.  
  
"You guys can have only one pizza for now, we're going to have company later in the evening, okay, Kagome?" Takkako called as InuYasha snagged a pizza, and brought it back to the others.  
  
"Who's coming over, mom?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh, Jin's family, the Fanels, the Terrinaka family, the Jansens, oh, the Earrts, and some others."  
  
"You're not serious!" Kagome shouted, jumping up.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, your friends can stay as well, I suppose. The kid's are all gonna stay here, and us grown-ups are going to go on a short trip. It'll only be for a week. Will your friends mind staying the week? I want some responsible kids here." Takkako told her daughter.  
  
"No! I mean, they wouldn't want to babysit the others for a whole week, seriously, mother! I can't believe you invited them!" Kagome argued.  
  
"Who, us?" InuYasha asked through his mouth full of pizza.  
  
"No, the others." Kagome snapped.  
  
"Dear, is Shouta home yet?" Takkako asked.  
  
"Yeah, upstairs with Jennifer." Kagome said, sighing.  
  
"Okay, then. I'm off to get ready. You can let your friends borrow your and Koi's clothes. I'm sure they'll fit them perfectly." Takkako explained, walking over to the elivator. "See you kids in a few." She said, before the doors closed, and she went up to her floor.  
  
"Borrow clothes? Why do we have to, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
" 'Cause of my step-dad's job. Gods, I didn't want to deal with them today." Kagome said, frustrated.  
  
"Who?" Shippou asked, as everyone remembered that he was there.  
  
"The bitchy spawns of hell. They're like energizer bunnies . . .just keep coming and coming and coming . . ." Kagome said, sliding her hand slowly down her face.  
  
"Are they that bad?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No, they're worse." Shouta exclaimed, walking down the stairs hand in hand with Jennifer.  
  
"Have fun, you two?" Kagome teased.  
  
"And just *what* are you implying, Kagome?" Shouta hissed, embarassed.  
  
"Heh. Nothing." Kagome said, sweatdropping.  
  
DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!  
  
"What're they like?" InuYasha asked, curious.  
  
"Well, it seems you'll find out won't you?" Takkako told them, coming in the room.  
  
"Come on, everyone. Upstairs till we get dressed in proper things." Shouta said sarcastically.  
  
"Jennifer, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha come with me, Shippou, go with Shouta." Kagome ordered, pushing everyone in the elevator, and getting them to separate floors.  
  
"Okay, now Jennifer and Sango, go to that closet, and find something your size." Kagome ordered them, and then pushed the guys into the elevator. Getting them to her step-father's level, she ushered them out, and told them to go find something in his closet.  
  
Coming out, the guys looked awesome. As in drooling a lake of drool awesome.  
  
InuYasha was wearing a black tuxedo, and Miroku a blue, with no ties, but that just made them look good.  
  
"Lets go check on the girls." Miroku suggested, honestly having no perverted intentions.  
  
"Okay." Kagome and InuYasha agreed, and went down to Kagome's floor.  
  
"How's it going in there, girls?" Kagome asked through the changing room doors.  
  
"Pretty good." Jennifer said, stepping out from behind the screen.  
  
She was wearing a long purple dress with sequens on it. She had her hair up in a messy bun, and had long silken gloves on her hands.  
  
"You look great, Jennifer." Kagome sxclaimed to her friend.  
  
"Thanks. Hey, Sango, come on out." Jennifer called.  
  
And when Sango came out, Miroku's eyes got big, and his mouth dropped.  
  
She was wearing a long silky pink dress that had no straps. It had sequens at the bottom as a hem, and swirled as she walked. In her ears where long silver pearl ear rings that were dainty, yet so elegant. Her hair was up in a bun, two pieces framing her face. Her shoes were elegant white ones.  
  
"You got good taste, Miroku." Kagome whispered in his ear. He just nodded.  
  
"You guys hold on while I get dressed." Kagome told them, and walked behind the changing room doors to the secret closet behind the second changing room.. It was where she kept her favorite things.  
  
Five minutes later, Kagome walked out from behind the doors, and everyone gaped. She was actually wearing a knee-length red dress. It was a flirty one, you could tell. Her hair was down, and she had rose bud ear rings, and a necklace to match. The dress had spagetii straps and fit her perfectly, outlining her curves. She also had on very high red heels, that shined.  
  
"Okay, time to go downstairs to meet the evils . . ." Kagome said.  
  
The whole group got into the elevator, and it started to go down to the first floor.  
  
~*End Chapter  
  
Ahahah . . .yeah, that's all I have to say . . . 


	7. Meeting the evils and a pillow fight!

Kari here with that double updating thing that I promised . . .everyone's sick, so I'm doing this by myself for a little while, but they may wake up for the ending a/n, who knows?  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I thought I went over this with you already!  
  
Be True To Me  
  
Chapter Seven: Meeting the evils and a pillow fight?  
  
"Kagome, dear. How have you been?" Mrs. Terrinaka said, when Kagome and the others came out of the elevator.  
  
"Oh, I've been fine, Mrs. Terrinaka. And yourself?" Kagome replied.  
  
"Oh, wonderful, dear, just wonderful! Paris is a wonderful place to live!" Mrs. Terrinaka said, while her husband put his arm around her.  
  
"Kagome! Hey, how- I mean, isn't this house nice? It must be a pleasure to live in such a nice place." Kagome's friend, Amythist Jansen stuttered.  
  
"Oh, it is." Kagome told them.  
  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my friends, this is Sango Chang, Jennifer Saionjii, InuYasha Seijii, and Miroku Nakatomi." Kagome introduced her friends.  
  
"It's a pleasure." All the families replied in unison.  
  
And one by one, they stepped up, and introduced themselves.  
  
"I'm Amythist Jansen."  
  
Amythist had dark brown hair and light green eyes that sparkled with gentleness. She was about the same height as Sango, and about the same age. She was wearing a long dark green dress that touched the floor when she walked. The dress had spahgetii straps, and had sequens running up to the sides. She smiled, and the others smiled back.  
  
"I'm Mr. Stephen Jansen, and this is my wife, Kotari."  
  
Mr. Jansen was wearing a tuxedo, as all the men were, and his wife, Kotari was wearing a long silk black dress, that whisped at her anckles, and a large dark fur coat.  
  
"I'm Mr. Matthew Earrt, and this is my wife, Darzee."  
  
Mr. Earrt was also in a tuxedo, as Darzee was wearing a pink bell dress, that had large frilly pink sleeves that hung down to the tips of her fingers.  
  
"I'm Mr. Fanel, and this is my wife, Dahee Fanel."  
  
Mr. Fanel just as all the other men were, was wearing a tuxedo, and Dahee was wearing a long pink dress with pearls and different patterns and folds.  
  
"I'm Van Fanel, that's my older brother Folken, and that's my little sister, Cherry."  
  
Van and Folken were both wearing tuxedos, Van's was black, and Folken's was blue. Cherry was wearing a knee length navy blue dress with a pink sash around her hips.  
  
"I'm Jin. But I'm sure you already know me."  
  
Jin was wearing a large blue coat, and black pants.  
  
"And I'm Carrie Caltion."  
  
Carrie was wearing a knee length light blue dress with sparkles on it, with frilly sleeves. She had her redish brownish hair in pigtails with blue bows.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time for us old people to leave." Takkako told all of the kids, who sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah, see ya later, mom. Have a good time!" Kagome told them, pushing them all out of the door.  
  
"Well, what should we do first?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Hmm . . .I say we do something like . . .uh, maybe eat or . . ." Miroku suggested.  
  
"Hmm . . .I'll be back in a little, I have to . . .make a phone call." Kagome explained, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Wait a minute, Kagome! Hey!" InuYasha called, following her into the kitchen.  
  
"No way am I leaving you two alone." Jin mumbled, following them.  
  
Kagome picked up the phone, and dialed the numbers, and hearing the dial tone, she noticed that InuYasha, followed by Jin, had walked in, and were watching her intently.  
  
"Hi, this is Aaron." Aaron said on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Hey, um. It's Kagome." Kagome said, looking back and forth between the two other guys in the room.  
  
"Kagome! How are you? Are you okay? You haven't called." Aaron blabbered.  
  
"Oh, come on, I'm fine. Yeah, I told you, I'm okay. I know I haven't, but things have been hectic, ya know." Kagome said, so that InuYasha and Jin couldn't understand what she was talking about.  
  
"Kagome, when can I see you? It's been three weeks." Aaron complained.  
  
"Ya, I know. And I'm not so sure that I- well, why don't you come over tomorrow? The evils and some more of my friends are staying over, it'll be fun for you to meet them." Kagome told him.  
  
"Yea, is it okay if I come over tomorrow at seven? In the morning?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Or, how bout tonite? And tell the others to come too. We have, what? Ten floors all to ourselves now? Bring the others, and, okay, ya. See you. Wait, when? Okay, at nine? Fine then. I'll see you. Ya, bye." Kagome said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"Who the hell was that?" Jin shouted angrilly, right before InuYasha was about to.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, starting to walk back to the livingroom.  
  
Jin grabbed her arm forcefully. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He hissed.  
  
InuYasha quickly threw Jin backwards, making him hit the wall, and grabbed Kagome closer to him, pulling her to his chest. "You okay?" He asked.  
  
"Y- y- yeah." Kagome stuttered, noticing that he was holding her.  
  
"Let's go back to the others." InuYasha suggested, leading her into the livingroom.  
  
"Hey, what's all the comotion about in there?" Carrie asked Kagome and InuYasha when they entered the room.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome replied before InuYasha had opened his mouth.  
  
"Hey, this is cool." Sango said, turning the knobs on the sound system.  
  
-+-  
  
Some days I start off draggin' my feet,  
  
Some days I want to fly  
  
Some days it all makes sense to me  
  
Some days I don't know why  
  
Hey, hey I'm not giving up, no  
  
Gonna stand up and shout it  
  
No way- I'm not slacking off or backin' out or  
  
Cracking up with no doubt  
  
I'm working it out  
  
-+-  
  
Jennifer, Kagome and Carrie screamed at the same time, "NEXT!"  
  
"Huh?" Miroku asked, looking over to Shouta, who was shaking his head.  
  
"It means they like the song, but they want a different one." Shouta explained.  
  
Suddenly, something soft hit Miroku on the back of his head. A pillow.  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!" Jennifer screamed, throwing a silk covered pillow at Shouta's head.  
  
"Keyyyaaa!" Shouta yelled, dodging the pillow, that went right past him, hitting Sango in the face.  
  
"Why you!" Sango shouted, chasing Shouta around the large couch.  
  
BRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGG! BRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!  
  
"I'll get the phone!" Kagome shrieked over all the screaming and pillows flying around.  
  
Everyone else quieted down, but Sango was still hitting Miroku over the head mercilessly, because he had ruined the whole fun pillow fight thing with his gropings.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi?" The man on the other side of the phone asked.  
  
"Yes? This is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome replied.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some rather bad news . . ." The man on the other side of the phone murmmered.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome asked, afraid of knowing what was going on.  
  
A few minutes later, Kagome walked back into the living room, her face paler than ever.  
  
She silently walked past everyone, and sat down on the couch, her eyes wet with tears.  
  
"Kagome? Is something wrong?" Shouta asked, trying to put his arm around his sister. Kagome flinched when he touched her, so he knew that her answer was a yes.  
  
DIIINNNNGGGGG DOOONNNNGGGGG! DIIINNNNGGGGG DOOONNNNGGGGG!  
  
"I'll get it. I know who it is, anyway." Kagome mumbled, getting up, shoving her way past Jin, and walking up to the door, and opening it.  
  
Filing in were about four people, in normal clothes, but that looked ragged for some reason.  
  
Smiling gently, Kagome whispered, "Come on in, guys."  
  
"Oh, Kagome, it was all my fault!" Yuri cried out, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Come on, now. You know it wasn't." Kagome tried to comfort her.  
  
"But it was, Kagome! I could've killed them! I'm so sorry!" Yuri cried again, falling on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, come on in, sit down." Kagome told her friend, leading her to the couch.  
  
"But it's all my fault they got hurt! You should hate me! He almost died! And it's all my fault! All my fault . . ." Yuri faded off, as her drowsiness seemed to take it's toll on her.  
  
"It's not your fault, Yuri." Kagome whispered quietly, while stroking the younger girl's hair. "It's not your fault."  
  
~*End Chapter  
  
This is when it gets interesting. Tell me if ya want more. It's fun to write this.  
  
Kathy: *depressing thoughts*  
  
Mac: Achoo! Wanna know what happens?  
  
Steve: *hits Mac over the head* Don't tell them!  
  
Mac: If we get five more reviews, we'll get Kari to update.  
  
*sighs* What a bunch of liars . . .I update when I want to . . .which will be when I get five reviews . . . 


	8. When Tragedy Strikes

Be True To Me  
  
Chapter Eight: When Tragedy Strikes . . .  
  
Kagome silently helped Yuri into her room, and let her sleep on the bed.  
  
Coming back downstairs, she didn't say a word, and walked right past InuYasha and Jin, who were having a stand off for her.  
  
Sitting on the couch, she buried her face in her hands, quietly crying.  
  
Sango walked over to her friend, and put her arms around her.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? Who are these people?" Sango asked her new friend gently.  
  
Looking up, Kagome said very quietly, "That over there is Satoshi, with the reddish hair, over there by the stereo is Taren, and the girl upstairs is Yuri. They're some of my old friends."  
  
"Kagome, I know that this won't really help right now, but . . .we can help. If you wanna talk about anything . . ." Miroku offered, in a very serious tone.  
  
Sango was dumbfounded. 'Miroku's never been so * serious * about anything before . . .'  
  
"Oh, I'm okay, guys. But I have to go. The rest of the gang's waiting." Kagome said, wiping away her tears, and standing up.  
  
"What? Go where?" Shippou cried unhappily. 'She's the only thing that keeps InuYasha from taking his wrath out on me . . .'  
  
"Oh, don't worry." Kagome assured him. "I'll only be gone a little while . . .if I'm lucky. Taren, Satoshi, and Shouta need to come as well."  
  
Shouta nodded, giving Jennifer a kiss on the cheek, and standing as well.  
  
Satoshi, with Taren in his arms, nodded, and guided his girlfriend toward the huge garage.  
  
Shouta followed the pair, and Kagome stayed behind to talk to the rest of them.  
  
"Um, just try to stay out of trouble, and you guys can all bunk on the forth floor. We'll be back at least by midnight." Kagome told them, putting on her long black trench coat, and grabbing her keys.  
  
As she was walking through the kitchen to the garage, InuYasha stopped her.  
  
He grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.  
  
"Yes, InuYasha?" She asked.  
  
"It'll be okay, whatever it is. Just remember." His eyes gleamed. "I'll be here if you ever need me, okay?"  
  
Giving him a little hug, Kagome whispered, "Thanks."  
  
She pulled back, her bloodshot eyes so sad, that it almost made InuYasha cry.  
  
Kagome gently smiled, and walked gracefully over to the car, where Taren, Satoshi, and Shouta were waiting.  
  
When InuYasha walked back into the living room, everyone stood in anticipation.  
  
He shrugged sadly as Sango and Miroku's shoulders slumped.  
  
%%%^%%% With Kagome %%%^%%%  
  
Kagome, Takkako, Shouta, Taren, and Satoshi were sitting in the waiting room, in silence.  
  
"What happened?" Takkako asked Satoshi, who was trying to get Taren to drink something.  
  
"It was . . .we were all driving along, and Yuri was driving. She wasn't supposed to drink . . .but she had a few, and then . . .the truck just came out of nowhere . . .and Aaron tried to help . . ." Satoshi faded off.  
  
%%%^%%% Satoshi's flashback %%%^%%%  
  
It was late . . .around ten o'clock . . .the night was a cold one . . .dreary, almost.  
  
"Yuri, you shouldn't be drinking. Move over, and let me drive." Aaron protested.  
  
"IIIII'mmmm fine, Aaaron." Yuri replied drunkenly.  
  
"Yuri, stop the car. Now." Satoshi commanded her.  
  
"Nooo way . . ." She slurred.  
  
Then, suddenly a blinding flash came out of nowhere.  
  
"Yuri, watch out!" Taren screamed from the backseat.  
  
And they were all jerked to the side, as the car began to shake, and suddenly, they were off the road.  
  
The car swerved, and was run off the road. It rolled down the hills, and came to a sudden stop when it hit a tree that was lying on its side.  
  
Aaron was jerked out of his seat, just as a tree that was hitting the top of the car came through the roof of the car, hitting him back down.  
  
"AARON!" Taren screamed in shock.  
  
Satoshi grabbed his girlfriend in a panic, and pulled her toward him. And Taren sobbed and buried her face in his chest.  
  
Yuri was knocked out, a large bruise on each her forehead and her arm, which was bleeding.  
  
Taren gasped for breath, seeing the shape her and her friends were in.  
  
Satoshi had a large X cut on his left cheek; his forehead had some cuts from the glass that had shattered on impact. His shirt was ripped from all the tree branches coming from the fallen tree, and his arm was sticky with blood pouring from it, a large piece of glass protruding from the side.  
  
Yuri had bruises all over her arms, her large red shirt was ripped in various places, blood slowly coming from each of her cuts. Her legs were jammed under the steering wheel that had been pushed down when the car had hit the tree. At least an inch of her hair on one side of her head was cut off by the glass pieces from the windshield that had flown back.  
  
Taren had her arm cut badly in two places, bleeding excessively. There was a four-inch cut over her throat that was dripping only a little with blood, and her hair was disheveled. Her large green shirt was ripped at the sleeves and around her waist. Her hand was stinging; it had been jammed between her and the seat in front of her upon impact.  
  
Aaron was in the worst shape. His head was turning a purplish color around a large bruise on his forehead. His legs were jammed under the dashboard like Yuri's were, and he couldn't move his arms, for they were trapped by the various tree branches that had went right through the window. His cheek had a large deep scrape from all the glass, and his shirt was totally ripped. His chest and shoulders were a little exposed, and they were bruised and battered. His neck was a bit bloody from the glass, and his head was slumped back on the seat.  
  
Taren was sobbing uncontrollably, and Satoshi was trying his best to calm her down.  
  
"We need to call an ambulance. We need help . . ." Taren sobbed.  
  
"Ye- yeah . . ."  
  
%%%^%%% End Flashback %%%^%%%  
  
" . . .And then the Emergency Services began to show up, and all the lights . . .so many lights . . ." Satoshi's voice faded off.  
  
He looked down, then at Kagome.  
  
She smiled gently, went over to her friend, and put her arms around him and Taren.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kagome." Taren whispered. "We couldn't stop it . . .and Aaron . . ."  
  
"It'll be okay." Kagome reassured them, but in all truth, she didn't know herself.  
  
%%%^%%% Two hours later with Kagome %%%^%%%  
  
A doctor walked up to Takkako and Kagome, who were leaning on each other, trying to rest their eyes.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi?" He asked.  
  
Takkako looked up and nodded.  
  
"I am Dr. Kareem. And you must be Ms. Higurahsi." He nodded to Kagome.  
  
He looked over to Shouta, who was trying to coax Taren and Satoshi to eat some food.  
  
"Friends, and family?" He asked.  
  
Takkako nodded solomly.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi, Ms. Higurashi, please, follow me." He told them, and then said, "It'll only take a minute."  
  
Kagome walked over to Taren, Shouta and Satoshi and told them they'd be right back.  
  
Takkako and Kagome were then taken down a hall with patient's rooms. One of the blinds was open.  
  
"Aaron!" Kagome gasped, grasping her mother for support.  
  
"Your boyfriend, isn't he?" Dr. Kareem asked. "He wouldn't stop screaming your name when we were trying to check for other injuries."  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?" Kagome whispered, running up to the glass, and running her hands over the smooth surface as if to reach out to him.  
  
"He's in a coma right now." Dr. Kareem told her, gently smiling. "He'll live . . .but we're not sure when, or if he will recover completely."  
  
"You mean he might not wake up?" Takkako exclaimed, running over to her daughter, who was now sobbing uncontrolably.  
  
"He suffered a serious concussion, and many other injuries. A broken arm, three broken ribs. He's lucky that it didn't kill him. I'm sorry, I don't know what else to tell you." Dr. Kareem said sympathetically.  
  
"Can I go in?" Kagome whispered. "Please?"  
  
"Sure." Dr. Kareem said gently, opening the door for her.  
  
When Kagome was out of hearing range, Takkako asked the doctor, "Will he wake up?"  
  
"Too soon to tell, Mrs. Higurashi. The boy's been battered up badly. No telling if he'll live a month or two, or even if he'll stay in a coma for the rest of his life. There's nothing I can give you that's deffiant."  
  
"Oh." Takkako said sadly, watching as her daughter held the hand of a boy who might not live.  
  
'But he *has* to live.' She thought. 'Kagome loves him.'  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was holding Aaron's hand like it was her lifeline.  
  
"Don't you dare die on me, Aaron, don't you dare."  
  
She gripped his hand harder.  
  
"Please." She pleaded. "Come back to me, please. I'm right here."  
  
~*End Chapter 


End file.
